jalopyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jalopy Wikia:Wiki features
This page will list all of the currently enabled or disabled on the Shoppe Keep wiki. Enabled Features Chat Chat}} The functions like an instant messenger. Joining the chat room will only connect you to the Shoppe Keep wiki room. This means you can only talk to people here, and not to people from Community Central for example. Emoticons can also be used in chat, visit MediaWiki:Emoticons to find out what you need to type in to make an emote. The chat room is great for asking questions about the game, having discussions about the game, or just normal chit-chat. However, before you join chat please read the chat guidelines. To join chat, just click on the "Start a Chat" button on the right side of any page. Forum Forum}} The is a place for longer discussions to be held. Whatever you couldn't discuss about in the chat room should go in the forum. Please keep in mind, the forum should not be used for discussing improvements or bugs for Shoppe Keep - those should be posted on the official forum. Message Wall Message Wall}} The message wall feature completely replaces the talk pages of users. Instead of having to manually create new sections and sign new comments on a user's page, all you do is simply leave a normal comment that already includes your name, the date and time. Polls Polls}} A poll is a simple voting box that usually contains multiple choices. Normally, they are found on the main pages of wikis, but they can also be placed in talk pages, user pages, blogs, message walls and more! However, they should rarely be used on an actual article. To use them, simply type the HTML tag , then type in the title of the poll on the first line, and your choices on the following lines. Once done, close the poll tag using . Here's an example: An example poll! Yay! That was easy. An example poll! Yay! That was easy. Article Comments Comments}} This feature enables an area on the bottom of every article that allows users to post comments. It replaces the talk pages, and acts as a more organized way of having a discussion about an article. It was disabled to prevent article pages from getting too long. Additionally, it is more desirable to have discussions on a separate page rather than on the article itself. It has been re-enabled. New users will be more accepting of this easier method of communicating with other contributors. Anonymous Editing Anonymous editing is when a user can make edits to any article without having to log-in. This allows for absolutely everyone to contribute to the wiki. However, common spam bots and users using automated software to spam can cause chaos and rapid vandalism. In addition, when anonymous users make edits, they make their IP address public for everyone to view. With anonymous editing turned off, it forces users who want to contribute to with a username instead of an IP address. It also prevents common spam and vandalism from occurring, but it doesn't stop it entirely. It has been re-enabled. The wiki is receiving many views a day, but not many contributors. Hopefully, this will allow some more users to contribute without going through the registration process. Blogs Blogs}} Blogs are articles written by one user only, and cannot be edited by anyone else. They are normally located within a user's profile page. It has been re-enabled. They can be used to highlight administrative updates, and creative user thoughts. (JS) Chat Options Developers Wiki - Chat Options}} This Javascript feature adds additional functionality to the room. An options button is visible in chat, and it can do the following: * Change the colors of the chat window background, the border, the font, and the users own chat message's background. This is done by typing in a color name or a hexadecimal color value. * Change the font face of the chat room. * Enable or disable chathacks. Chathacks can do the following: ** Allows users to clear the chat window. ** Alerts to notify when your away. ** Local staff will have icons next to their names. ** Get pinged whenever a user mentions your name, or any word you specify. * Enable or disable multi PM. It can allow users to send multiple PMs to several users at one time. * Allows users to locally disable URLs in chat. * Allows users to enable a search bar. (JS) Back To Top Button Developers Wiki - Back To Top Button}} This Javascript feature adds a simple button on the bottom bar of every page. It will only appear once the user has scrolled down the page a bit, and will disappear if the user is close to the top. Note: The button will only appear for logged-in users. (JS) Purge Button Developers Wiki - Purge Button}} This Javascript feature adds a purge button in the edit menu of every editable page. This is useful for template editors that have to bypass the server cache / job queue while making edits. Disabled Features Category Galleries Galleries, Slideshows, and Sliders}} Galleries allow users to organize a set of images that take up a very small portion of article space. By default, categories will automatically search through any article categorized within it, and create a short gallery of information. They were removed to prevent category pages from getting too long. However, normal galleries are still available. Achievements Achievements}} The achievements feature allows users to earn badges for doing certain things and for meeting specific goals on the wiki. Badges are valued in points, which can show other users how dedicated of a contributor you are on the wiki! However, badges and points are entirely cosmetic and they don't give you extra permissions on the wiki. It is disabled as it may promote poor editing practices among users as a result of achievement grinding. Maps Maps}} The maps extension allows for the creation of large interactive maps with the ability to add custom pins that contain information. Users can upload their own custom map, or use a real map. Once done, the map can be linked into an article, or an external website. It is disabled as this Wikia has no current use for it. Category:Help